conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Vereva/Continents
Continents General : See also: Geography of Vereva Vereva is a planet consisting of four continents. The continents of Vereva each have their own unique geographical features and climates. Almsaundean Continent The Almsaundean Continent, sometimes referred to simply as Almsaunde, is the warmest, easternmost continent of Vereva. Its name derives from the spoken family of languages originating on the continent, called the Almsaundean language family. Landforms and climate in Almsaunde Almsaunde is opposite of the Great Continent and faces directly the Diurnal Eye. Due to this, the climate of Almsaunde is topically warm and dry. Its geographical features include the lava fields known as the Beating Heart which is surrounded by the Earthflow at the edge of the Merida Desert. A second desert, the Avennio Desert, contains the subtropical Treant Rain Forest and leads to the Savanna of Raf and the Hyldian Steppe in the north. Many of Vereva's volcanos are also on or around Almsaunde, especially among the Dundugoras, a mountain range located through the central and northeastern regions of the continent. This includes Mencza the largest volcano of Vereva. Bodies of water in Almsaunde Almsaunde is surrounded by four separate oceans; to the west, the Central Ocean, to the east lies the boiling Phoenix Ocean. In the north and south are the Trade Ocean and the South Ocean respectively. The continent has five main rivers. Through the savannas and the forests of the north, River Rovëblau, the Diedun River and the Gobdiw River wind through the lands. The two rivers of the desert, River of the Ssāssa and Aíere provide water to many people in Bevesta. There are two main lakes of Almsaunde. The Pool of Palmirra around which the city of Palmirra sits, is located in the Avennio Desert in Bevesta. In the north, the largest lake of Vereva, known as the Fountains at Mekyrus, supplies New Mekyrus as well as nomadic Treants with fresh drinkable water. Countries of Almsaunde The country of Bevesta is settled in the eastern deserts of Almsaunde bordered to the west by the undefined territory of Eidriel. History of Almsaunde Great Continent The Great Continent is the largest and easternmost continent of Vereva. It gets it's name from its great size as well as the great amount of sentient and semi-sentient races that have lived on the continent since ancient times. Landforms and climate of the Great Continent Although the Great Continent has enough land area to stretch far enough east to maintain the mild, temperate climates of Kahrim, much of the continent is very cold as it sits opposite Almsaunde. A Large portion of the Great Continent always faces away from the sun, never at all receiving sunlight allowing freezing temperatures to remain an eternal constant. This area is known as Pömt Mirvë and it encompasses much of the country Vy Mirvë for which it was named. The continent contains several important geographical features. The Kalle Mountains divide the continent vertically with few passes in between. The top section of the mountains, called the Cwentachian Highlands, is marked with a definite timberline where trees stop growing. In the east, the Trejksivo Fields and the Dejsjan Coast are separated from the northern Ahkratti Plains by the Rjedjec Sjërrjedjec. To the west, the tundra Pernaçë surrounds a western forest known as Vy Ffiroçtë. Bodies of water of the Great Continent The Great continent is surrounded by three oceans and two seas; the Central, Hydratic and Trade Oceans, and the Sea of Kensilla and Çy ffir vym Wöihodem. The Great Continent has nine rivers and six lakes of importance. In the northeast, Vereva's longest river, the Dahclon River, winds from the Rjedjec Sjërrjedjec and empties into the Central Ocean at Kartago. The Fedjor River also winds in the northeast. In the southeast, the Zevro River branches from its mouth in Vercinjetoris into two smaller rivers, the Levink River and the Djoho River. A final river in the east called River Kahrim hugs tightly the Kalle Mountains. In the west, the final three rivers flow through Vy Mirvë; they are the Weithe River, Tirf River and P'ödy River. In Kahrim, the two lakes Lehk Melijki and Lehk Dëcrjajn are the third and fourth largest lakes in Vereva. The lakes of the western Great Continent are under three feet of frozen ice year round, and include the second largest lake of Vereva, Leek Aç'üçë and Lekhuun Leek, Paamth Leek and Räsevrhaar Leek. Countries of the Great Continent The country of Kahrim lies on the east of the Great Continent, separated from the country Vy Mirvë to the west by the Kalle Mountains. History of the Great Continent For the first few eras after Bevesta, the Great Continent was secondary to the Almsaundean Continent. The first few large settlements are speculated to have been of the Ogres and the Trolls, while settlements of the other races didn't rise until the Humans and the Gnomes emigrated from Kensilla. In the earliest eras after Beveata, the continent was made of several small Minotaur and Dwarven nations. These nations were: * Cwentach * Kalle * Kartago * Kjerba * Wersza The nations of the Great Continent were typically farming nations. The Great Continent and its nations provided a majority of the world's agricultural products. Not until the the coming together of nations creating Vy Mirvë that the Great Continent became the center of global dominance as the Dwarves took charge of the seas. Modernly, the continent of power is Kensilla. Kensillan Continent The Kensillan Continent, or Kensilla, is the southernmost continent of the Central Ocean. It is named for the sea that separates it from the Great Continent called the Sea of Kensilla. Landforms and climate of Kensilla The climate of Kensilla is moderate and temperate for the majority of the year though the winter season can become cold enough to allow mist-borne snow. In the north, the edge of the Kalle Mountains called the Skypass separate the continent from the Great Continent to the north. The majority of Kensilla is made of a great grassland called the Semprino Pasture. Five different forests are spread throughout Kensilla. Sidonwood rests at the north of the continent, visible from the Sea of Kensilla. The Westwood and the Faewood are located at the south of the continent. The massive Lorelwood, the world's largest forest, surrounds the city of Lorel. A final forest made of opal trees known as the Luring Rock also existed on the continent though only remnants of the forest's existence are still visible on the eastern coasts of Kensilla. Bodies of water in Kensilla Kensilla is surrounded by the Central Ocean to the north, the South to the east and south and the Hydratic Ocean. To the west and northwest. On either side of the Skypass are the Çy ffir vym Wöihodem and the Sea of Kensilla. There is one main river of Kensilla having three major falls. The river called Fiora River flows through Lorelwood, having a great falls in Lorel appropriately named Lorel Falls. The river runs into two more falls, the Amesei Falls and the Diandria Falls, before emptying into the Central Ocean. Countries of Kensilla Kensilla is inhabited mostly in the west with few settlements in the east, though the entire continent is claimed as the country Lorelei. History of Kensilla Kensilla is a continent with a short history. The continent is believed to have been part of a larger continent connecting with the Great Continent because of the wide variety of flora and fauna the two continents share as well as by practitioners of Majicium who believe that the large continent divided in two by a falling god refers to Kensilla and the Great Continents. The Human and the Gnome races are presumed to have originated on the continent and to have been separated from their homelands through large scale migrations and Human trafficking. However, because for several thousand years the continent was only inhabited by small numbers of ever-migrating undesirables, much alike Modern Eidriel, a credible written history of Kensilla is difficult to uncover. The most credible history of the continent coincides with the history of its one country Lorelei and its inception during the Trail to Kensilla. The Scar See also * Countries of Vereva * Geography of Vereva * Vereva Category:Vereva Category:Places of Vereva Category:Places of Vereva Category:Vereva